The goal of this research is to determine how the assembly dynamics and architecture of the actin cytoskeleton are controlled by formins and the mechanisms regulating their activities in vivo. We are studying this question in budding yeast, where the formins Bni1 and Bnr1 assemble actin 'cables' that play an essential role in polarized cell growth. Our lab recently discovered four novel modes of formin regulation mediated by the polarity factors Bud6, Bud14, Smy1, and Hof1. Remarkably, each of these proteins binds to the formin-homology FH2 domain of Bnr1, but has distinct effects on Bnr1 activity in vitro and distinct Bnr1-dependent mutant actin cable phenotypes in vivo. Further, we have identified novel in vivo ligands of Bud6 and Bud14 that function with them in regulating Bnr1-mediated actin cable assembly. The proposed research will define the cellular functions and mechanisms of these proteins, and how their combined effects coordinate the proper assembly of actin cables with a characteristic length, architecture, and dynamics that is tailored to their function. This work will provide a deeper understanding of the molecular activities and interactions that underlie cell polarity and morphogenesis. The project uses a multi-disciplinary approach, combining genetics, live-cell imaging, biochemistry, and novel multi-wavelength single molecule TIRF in vitro microscopy. The Aims are to: (1) Elucidate the specific roles and mechanisms of Bud6 in regulating Bnr1- mediated actin cable assembly; (2) Test the hypothesis that Bud14 and Smy1 provide distinct modes of formin temporal regulation required for maintaining actin cable length, dynamics, and architecture; and (3) Determine how the functions of multiple FH2-binding regulators are coordinated in vitro and in vivo.